Demeter's in Danger
by xJojoIsHerex
Summary: So, it was just an ordinary day at school. That is until me and my four best friends were attacked by a maths teacher with anger management issues. Demeter is missing and if we don't save her before the Winter Solstice, it will mean some pretty bad things for nature. Rated T for a little bit of language and mild violence, maybe some romance later :P
1. Guy Dilemmas

The potion that saved Love

Chapter 1

My alarm went off loudly at 7am. I groaned and hit the snooze button. Thank God it's Friday, I thought as I rolled out of bed, got dressed and washed and shuffled downstairs for breakfast. My mum stood at the sink, washing dishes.

"Morning," she said when I walked in. "Your breakfast's on the table."

"Thanks," I muttered, sliding into the seat and picking up my spoon. I glanced up, "You know you can just use something called a dishwasher for that."

"It's broken," she said, "what's that?" She pointed to the book on the table.

"My maths homework," I said, "stupid teacher didn't explain it properly on Wednesday. I'm gonna ask him about it in class today."

"Ok, better get going or you'll miss the bus."

"Mkay, see you later." I said, picking up my now empty breakfast dish and bringing it over to the sink. I shoved the maths book into my bag.

"Have a nice day," she smiled and gave me a hug.

I checked my watch. 7:47 I had thirteen minutes till my bus left. I picked up my school bag and ran out of the door. I sprinted up the road, which was kind of difficult because of my stupid school skirt. I ran up Kirsten's driveway and knocked on the door. Her step-mum answered.

"Hey Mrs B, is Kirsten around?" I asked.

Before she could reply, Kirsten herself called down the stairs, "I'm here!" She came tearing down the stairs and into the hall, tie undone and shoes on the wrong feet.

"Bye mum!" she said, pecking her on the cheek and jumping out od the door, throwing her bag onto her shoulder.

"Morning," I said, "organised as usual I see."

"You get that maths homework done?" she asked, fixing her tie and shoes as we walked.

"Nope," I sighed, "I'm gonna ask him about it in class."

Kirsten checked her watch, "Crap, we're gonna miss the bus!"

We both hitched out bags up our shoulders and broke into a run.

"Morning ladies," said Tom, Kirsten's boyfriend, as we came speeding round the corner at the top of the street, "Don't sweat, the bus has been delayed."

"Thank God!" said Kirsten, collapsing on the seat at the bus stop and throwing her bag down on the ground. I sat down beside her, pulling my phone out from my blazer pocket. I checked it and found a new message from Rhianna.

"Just leaving now! :P x" it said. The text was sent at 7:04 am. I sighed. In an ideal world _all _of your friends would live near you and get your bus, but unfortunately this wasn't the case. Rhianna lived right on the other side of town, Alanna lived right beside school and Kerry lived even further away, in the outskirts of the next town.

The bus pulled up and we hopped on, scanning our bus cards and getting out tickets. I chatted with Kirsten and Tom about school and stuff. Tom kept telling these flirty little jokes to Kirsten and although she batted him away, I could tell she really liked him. Unfortunately for Kirsten however, Tom didn't go to our school so he had to get off a couple of stops early. Kirsten stared out of the window at him and sighed dreamily. I rolled my eyes and nudged her, "You'll see him again later!"

She smiled and then her expression turned thoughtful.

"When are you gonna get yourself a boyfriend Johanna?" she said.

I groaned, "Ugh not this again."

"What about Nick? You know that guy in your French class?"

I wrinkled my nose, "No way, even if he didn't have major BO I still wouldn't date him."

Kirsten continued to suggest guys to me for another ten minutes, all of which I refused, until we got off the bus and walked down the street and across the road to meet Rhianna was waiting for us outside school.

"God!" she exclaimed, the second we crossed the road, "I've been here for ages!"

"The bus was delayed," explained Kirsten, "There's still ten minutes until class!"

Rhianna sighed irritably but seemed to cheer up when we got to the lockers and she opened her locker to find a rose.

"Woah, what's that?" said Alanna, walking in.

"An elephant," I said sarcastically and Kirsten laughed.

"Dude, I know it's a rose but what I don't know is who sent it." Alanna said.

"I think I have an idea," said a voice behind us. We all turned and saw Kerry standing there.

"Kerry!" Rhianna squealed and she ran and gave her a hug.

"Who'd you think sent the rose, Kerry?" I asked, high fiving her.

"Zack," she said, "in our English class. I saw him coming in here earlier and fiddling around with Rhianna's locker."

At that moment, the guy in question came into the lockers.

He smiled at Rhianna, "Hey."

Rhianna smiled and fanned herself with her history book. I rolled my eyes and beckoned to the others.

"See you later Rhianna!" I called over to her. She was looking nervous but excited. In tutor group, the teacher called the role in a monotone which was so irritating it made me want to hit him. Let's just say… I'm not the best in the mornings.

After five long periods of history, music, geography and double English, during which Rhianna whispered non-stop to Zack and was eventually moved by the teacher to sit somewhere else, lunch finally came. In the queue for canteen, I noticed a girl called Jill in my class was staring at my maths teacher with great suspicion. I raised my eyebrows at her and continued down the line, picking up a cheese Panini and an apple on my way. Kirsten met me outside the canteen and we set off to the tree where we always ate lunch (unless it was raining, which it usually was). I leaned against the tree and ate my lunch, trying to chat to Rhianna but she was talking to Zack again. I tried to talk to Kirsten but she was frantically texting Tom. Just then, Kerry and Alanna came over.

"Hey guys!" I said, smiling, "How's it going?"

"Not bad," said Kerry. Suddenly her phone rang loudly. "Sorry one second," she answered it, "Mum what the h-" she hissed, then she paused. "Oh. Oh hey, Charlie. Yeah. What time? Ok I'll be right there." She hung up.

"I gotta go, see you guys later." Kerry looked at me, "Maths!" she pulled a face.

I laughed, "See ya Kerry!"

She waved and ran off, leaving me and Alanna standing leaning against the tree.

"Why does everyone have a guy except me!" I complained, sliding down the tree and sitting down. Alanna sat down beside me.

"I feel your pain, dude." Suddenly a tall guy with dark hair walked past. Alanna's eyes followed him, "Wooah he's fit."

I sighed, "Go on."

"Thanks dude." She stod up and ran to catch up with the guy.

I stuffed my earphones into my ears and turned the music up loud. If they didn't want to talk to me, fine. I'd be antisocial!

On the way to class, Kirsten and Rhianna came up to me.

"What's wrong buddy?" said Rhianna, her expression concerned.

"Yeah you look a bit, upset." Said Kirsten.

I shrugged, "It's just, I felt a bit of a loner at lunch, you know? 'Cause you guys all have boyfriends and stuff and I don't."

"Aww Johanna!" Rhianna exclaimed, hugging me.

"You could get a guy if you wanted!" Kirsten said, giving me a hug too. "You just can't find the right one."

I nodded. They assured me that the right one would come along soon enough.

Yeah, right.


	2. Furbrain gets mad and I fail

Chapter 2

"Take out your homework." said Mr. Minor, sitting at his desk.  
I put up my hand up. "Sir, I didn't do my homework."  
"What excuse do you have?" He snapped.  
"Well I didn't really underst-"  
"See me after class!" He shouted, "and a black mark for no homework!"  
"But I didn't-" I started to say indignantly.  
"No buts! Unless you want a detention!"  
"Ok, geez!" I muttered, opening my book.  
Bored with the work I didn't understand, I looked around the room. Because it was last period on a Friday, no one was really working that hard. Apart from Rhianna of course.  
I noticed Jill, walk up to the front and ask the teacher something. She breathed in through her nose. Wait- did she just _sniff _the teacher?! Weird kid.  
After another half an hour of boredom, the bell finally rang. I stood up, packing away my books. I zipped my bag shut and swung in over my shoulder. I said see you in a minute to my friends and walked up to the teacher's desk.  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" I said.  
"Ah yes," he said, standing up. I never actually realized how tall he was. I took a half-step back, and put on my politely-curious expression.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Go and stand over there." He pointed at the board. "Take this." He handed me a pen.  
Oh great. Lines.  
"I want you to write, I must do my homework."  
"How many times, sir?"  
He paused, "Stop when I tell you to."  
I took the lid off of the pen and started to write. I could hear Mr. Minor walking around the classroom. I had written 'I must do my homework' out fifteen times before Mr. Minor called out, "Ok you can stop now."  
Relieved, I put the lid back on the pen and set it down on the little shelf underneath the board. I reached for my bag but the teacher called out, "Oh no, your punishment's not over yet."  
I turned round and saw Mr. Minor standing there, except he looked completely different. There were two large horns protruding from his head and his body was covered in shaggy matted fur. The only piece of clothing that remained was his tie. I stood there, staring at this... thing. I tried to call out, to scream, but my throat had gone dry. The monster advanced on me and I felt energy spring into my legs. I jumped out of the way and pushed the teacher's spindly chair at the monster, this delayed it slightly so I had time to sprint to the door and fling it open. Rhianna, Kerry, Kirsten and Alanna were standing nonchalantly outside. I screamed at them, "The maths teacher's a Minotaur!"  
They stared at me like I was insane.  
"Dude," Alanna said, "Are you feeling ok?"  
I opened my mouth to reply but my words were drowned out by a sudden roar from the monster that made Kirsten jump backwards onto Rhianna's foot. Rhianna swore loudly and Kerry shushed her, "Shush! Unless you haven't noticed, there's a freakin' Minotaur in there that could come out and kill us at any second!" she hissed.  
Rhianna fell silent but hopped on one foot with a disgruntled expression.  
I crept forwards and, with a cry jumped into the room, followed by Kerry then Alanna, then (reluctantly) Kirsten and then finally Rhianna who was still pretend-limping. The Minotaur turned and roared at us, making a grab for Kerry who only just got out of the way in time. I realised now that, after jumping into the room, I had no plan.  
"Do something!" Kerry screamed, dodging the monster.  
"I'm thinking!" I yelled back.  
"Well think faster!" yelled Alanna.  
I ran to the teacher's desk and picked up a textbook.  
"Hey, fur-brain!" I yelled and I threw the book at it.  
The monster lumbered around and roared at me and started to come towards me. Great, I thought, smart move.  
Suddenly I heard three pairs of feet running along the corridor towards us. Oh excellent that's probably the headmaster and the janitors. One of the pair of footsteps didn't sound right, like it wasn't quite human. I backed against the wall, the Minotaur advancing on me. Then the door was flung open and a girl ran into the room.  
"I knew it!" she shouted and she darted forward and stuck a dagger into the monster's chest. It disintegrated into dust. We all stared in awe at the girl who brushed a little bit of monster dust off her shoulder.  
"That was awesome!" Rhianna exclaimed, coming forward, so amazed she forgot to fake her limp.  
"Yeah, so cool dude!" Alanna said.  
"Uh thanks," said the girl, putting her dagger into a pouch tied around her waist. "You guys better come with me before anyone realizes what's happened. I'm Yasmin by the way."  
We all followed Yasmin outside into the back car park where no one really goes anymore. And there, standing beside a silvery blue horseless chariot was... Jill. What had happened to her legs?! Someone hadn't shaved in a while! Like five years!  
"Uh hi," said Kirsten, who was friendliest with her.  
"Ok, I know. I'm a satyr." she smiled around at us. Then she looked over at me. Suddenly I felt like a hole had appeared in my mind and Jill's mind had entered. It was the weirdest feeling.  
I put a hand to my head, "what the hell?!"  
"Sorry," Jill said, "it's just an empathy link. I can read your emotions, thoughts etcetera and vice versa."  
"Ok..." I said.  
"I'm cold," Kirsten moaned, "can we go home now?"  
"Afraid not." Jill said, "demigods belong at Camp Half-blood."  
"What did you call us?" Alanna said.  
"What's Camp Half-Blood?" Kerry asked.  
"I'll explain everything later." Jill promised and I felt a little bit of her irritation seep into my mind.  
"Jill, can we get a move on? Chiron's waiting!" a voice said from inside the chariot and a guy walked out. I swear my heart stopped. My mouth fell open and I gaped at this guy. This guy was the cutest, handsomest guy I had ever seen (in real life, movies not included). His skin was very tanned, not orange but slightly more olive in color. His dark brown hair shone in the watery sunlight (I hate British weather!), but the most captivating thing about him was his eyes. They shone a bright blue and looked strangely familiar...  
Suddenly I looked over at Kerry and saw the same blue eyes looking back at me.

"Johanna?" Rhianna said, from a long way off it seemed. "Are you ok?"

"I…I…" I started to say, but my legs gave way and I passed out.


End file.
